This is Fate
by Mari Grem
Summary: Ftae's always hated Harry, can Draco make the Gryffindor realize that fate can be nice too? Slash HPDM. Please read, it's alot better than it sounds.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: A draco/harry piece. I think it's cute, a bit deep, but still cute. This is as close to fluff as I've ever gotten with a one-shot, so you best enjoy it. Please rnr -Cole**

**P.S: This is a one-shot people.**

* * *

The midnight sky was perfect. There was not a cloud in sight. The silver moon was full, the full harvest moon. The stars shone brilliantly in the night sky. The whole world seemed still, peaceful, perfect. Except for one boy, no, one young man. A young man by the name of Harry Potter.

Harry was sitting on a large boulder near the lake. He simply stared straight ahead. His dark emerald eyes, so much like his mother's, glistened with unshed tears. His golden skin was smooth, yet his body was tense. I could tell if I watched him closely that pain was the only emotion he was still able to feel.

It was funny. A mere six months ago this young man would have been sound asleep in his dorm room dreaming of Cho-Chang and their next potions' final. Now he was out here, in the dark starry night, staring into the lake and thinking about the world. He would have to save it. The weight of the world was put on his shoulders. He was sixteen! How was he supposed to save the whole bloody world?

These were the thoughts rushing through his mind that dark, starry night. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his black, rugged mane, and in doing so, forget to restrain the tears, which fell smoothly down his skin.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bare to see him in so much pain. Pain was my department, not his. I had to live with the Death Eater father, I had to live with being the Slytherin Ice Prince. I had to love the one man I could never have, the one man who was untouchable, unbreakable, yet so vulnerable. Yes. I, Draco Lucious Malfoy, have fallen in love with the golden boy, Harry Potter. I've loved him ever since third year. For three years I have hidden my feelings beneath a mask of hatred. For three bloody years. I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend not to care.

I slowly walked over to the boulder on which he sat. "Perfection," I whispered under my breath, "So goddamn perfect." I sat down on the boulder, the same one he was occupying, and I just stared at him.

It took a few moments, but finally Harry aknowledged my existance, "Hello Malfoy," was all he said. It was all he needed to say, for at that moment he broke down into silent tears. These silent tears racked his body, causing my once emotionless heart to reachout to him.

And so I did the unthinkable. I pulled him into my lap and I rocked him slowly. He gripped tightly onto my shirt, holding me for dear life. I knew he would not let go ever again. At that moment I knew he loved me back.

We stayed like that for quite sometime. He simply cried, somehow he knew I would not let him go until all of his tears were gone. After awhile his tears ceased to flow. He looked up at me with those brilliant emerald jade eyes of his and asked one simple question. This one question, this one word, would change our lives forever. "Why?"

I stared at him. Silver stormy eyes met jaded emerald ones. I saw his pain and he saw mine. I felt his yearning and he felt mine. I knew he loved me and he knew I loved him back. "Because you need me Harry. You need me almost as much as I need you."

Harry smiled, it must have been the first time he had done so in a long time. His eyes seemed so much clearer now, his whole face seemed to light up. "I never thought that it would be you," he admitted quietly.

"I knew all along," I whispered, my hands running through his hair, trying to calm him.

"I didn't think true love was real. After all we've been though. How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Because," I replied, "True love doesn't run away if you scare it. And fate-"

"Fate's always hated me," Harry cut me off.

"Not any more," I countered.

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Because fate's brought us together," I replied.

"Mmmm," Harry pondered, "Maybe you're right." He smiled at me, his dazzleing smile that always melts my heart.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You're sorry about what?" He asked, completely confused.

"I'm sorry I was a complete git towards you. I'm sorry I hated you. And-" I began, but was cut off by Harry.

"And I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner," Harry stated, reading my mind.

"Is this love?" I asked suddenly, breaking their long moment of silence.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "Kiss me."

"Umm...Harry, are you sure. I mean, I'm a Malfoy..." I started.

"Just do it Draco, if you want something, you have to fight for it. I've learned that the hard way," Harry pleaded.

I turned to him, my silver eyes glistening with tears, "What about your friends?" I pleaded, afraid of ruining his life, "What about all those people who are counting on you. What about my father? What about Dumbeldore? What about Voldemort?" I was afraid suddenly, I knew I couldn't fight fate, but now Harry could be mine, I didn't want to be selfish, I wanted him to be happy.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered, "They won't leave me, I'm their fucking boy who lived. They won't leave me. They'll care, they'll shun me, but it won't matter. I need you Draco, I need you. And if Lucious and Voldemort can't see that, then screw them."

I looked up at him, "Alright," I replied, and then my lips found his. It was wonderful, sparks lit up my body. This is love.

"This is love," he whispers as we come up for air.

"No," I argued, "this is fate."


End file.
